Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (in BiggestBarneyGuy's dream)
Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released on September 2, 1997. Plot The kids wish for an imaginary dream place that had thought of to come real. So Barney appears, and he makes it happen, with the power of imagination. This leads them to their adventure of a life time while going lots of places including a jungle, an island, the snowy mountains, and the moon. Later on, they realize that their dream place all along, was a town of make-believe. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jason *Tosha *Robert *Kim Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Welcome to Our Treehouse #The Land Of Make-Believe #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #If All The Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Tiger Song #The Wheels On The Bus #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing; Blow the Man Down; My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean; My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean; & I'd Love To Sail) #That's What An Island Is #This Is The Way We Walk The Beach #Mister Sun #If I Lived Under The Sea #Castles So High #In the Car and Having Fun #Listen! #Pop Goes The Weasel #Five Little Butterflies #The Rocket Song #Mr. Star #Floating Together So Free #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This video uses the same Barney costume from "Fun and Games". *This marks: **The Season 4 Pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post Movie (September 2, 1997). **The only Second Era/Post-Movie episode to continue use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the cosutume/voice change in the Season 4 premiere "First Day of School" in November 17, 1997. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The final use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song, and the only Second Era episode to use it. **The last regular appearences of Jason and Tosha. They would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney". **The last use of the of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. *Because this was released before Season 4 premiered, this home video still used the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices, and the Season 3 intro for the theme song. However, it introduced the 1997-2002 Barney doll and the version of "I Love You" was similar to the Season 4 version. This means this was considered the Second Era pilot before Season 4 aired. *The version of A Hunting We Will Go would later used in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". *Like "Barney's Big Surprise" and "Barney's Party Celebration", the version of I Love You was similar to the Barney's Adventure Bus version, but with some added instruments. *The same spaceship from "Barney in Outer Space" returns in this video. Preview Script *Barney: You can go anywhere if you just use your imagination. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure Now avaliable promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun trailer #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... VHS trailer #Joe Scruggs VHS trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Music Video: Quack Quack Cock-a-Doodle-Doo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Hollywood Adventure trailer #What a World We Share Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #ToddWorld trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)